Betrayed
by zaxman22
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are living in Jasper peacefully, until one day, something Kate says drives Humphrey away. Will Kate be able to bring him back, or will he be a lone wolf forever?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok guys, here is my newest story, betrayed. I hope you enjoy, I'm just going to get going with the story, so here we go!)

The morning sun rose over Jasper Park Canada, but two wolves were already up and about. Kate and Humphrey were running around the den, both getting ready for things.

Kate was going to a party at her friends, Candy and Sweets den, and Humphrey was going log sledding with Salty, Shakey and Mooch.  
"Hey Kate, what time are you going to that party?" Humphrey asked.

"Around noon, you?"

"About the same time, anyways, I got to go now, were meeting up early." Humphrey said as he gave Kate a quick kiss as he left the den to go find his friends.

Humphrey's POV:

I was walking up to the hill where we normally go to, and my friends, Salty, Shakey and Mooch, were already there waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey Humphrey, ready to go? Today were not going to be using this hill, because we found an even taller one!" Salty said.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Humphrey said as they started walking with the semi cut hollow log they were carrying.

Kate's POV:

I was just finishing up getting ready for the party, so I walked out of the den, and Lilly walked up to me.

"Hey Lilly, how's Garth?" Kate asked. (A/N: Lilly is going to the party too.)

"He's good, I just came so we could go to the party together." Lilly said.

"Ok then, let's go!" Kate said as they walked towards Candy and Sweets den.

Humphrey's POV:

"WHOOOOOHOOOO!" The four wolves screamed as they slid down the large hill. They swerved between and around trees, in between rocks and through piles of leaves, eventually landing at the bottom of the hill.

"That was awesome!" I said as we got out of the log.

"Ready for another go?" Salty asked.

"Let's do it!" I said as we dragged the log up the hill again.

2 MORE HOURS OF SLEDDING LATER

"Ok guys, I have to be home before Kate, so I got to go." I said.

"Ok, see you later!" The three said as I walked home. To get back to the den, I had to pass Candy and Sweets den, where the party was going on. As I walked up to the den, I could hear girls giggling, but then I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

"So Kate, do you really like Humphrey?" Sweets asked.

"Psh, no, I only married that coyote so I could get away for Garth." Kate said.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked as I walked into the den with tears running from my eyes. I could hear the other girls say, "Busted", but I didn't care.

"H-Humphrey, uh, um-" Kate was about to say before Humphrey cut her off.

"Save it Kate, I think were done here." I said as I ran out of the den and dashed into the forest.

"What have I done…" Kate said.

(A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that now were you? I wonder what will happen next. Well I already know, but you will have to wait until the next chapter. Until then, R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Ok guys, here's the next chapter for Betrayed. Most of this chapter won't be speech, but more like train of thought. I hope you enjoy!)

Humphrey's POV:

I was running down to the tracks, with tears running down my face, when I heard the train coming. I saw it in the distance, and got ready to jump. As soon as the train got close, I jumped into one of the box cars. I recognized the sent in the box car, it smelled like, like, Kate. I instantly got rid of the thought from my mind and laid down and watched the scenery go by.

Kate's POV:

Why the hell did I do that? I hurt Humphrey's feelings, and then, drove him away. For all I know right now, he could be on a train. Wait, the train! I ran off to Garth and Lilly's den. Garth wasn't there but Lilly was.

(A/N: Just so you know, Lilly left the party before Humphrey arrived, so she doesn't know about Humphrey yet. I forgot to put that in the last chapter. Sorry.)

"Kate, what's wrong? You look pretty upbeat." Lilly asked he sister.

"What's wrong? WHAT's WRONG?! I JUST DROVE HUMPHREY AWAY AND FOR ALL I KNOW RIGHT NOW HE COULD BE DEAD!" Kate yelled.

"Whoa, Kate, calm down, explain what happened without letting the whole pack know."

After I calmed down a bit, I explained what I said about him at the party and how he probably left for the train and why I need her and Garth's help.

"Ok, let's go find Garth, and get to the train tracks, we may be able to find his scent." Lilly said as they got up and left the den.

Humphrey's POV:

It had been about 8 hours since I left Jasper, and I was pretty sure I was close to my destination, Idaho. I looked around and saw the giant mountain, so I leapt off the train. I walked into the forest, but I felt something hard hit my head and I fell to the ground.

2 HOURS LATER

Kate's POV:

We had found Garth, and we had started to make our way to the tracks. Once we got there, I smelled a familiar smell, Humphrey's.

"Guy's, I got Humphrey's scent! He went on the train…" I said.

"Ok, I hear a train coming, let's get ready to go." Garth said as he got into a jumping stance.

As soon as the train got close, we all jumped into one of the box cars, and sat down.

"I'll be there soon Humphrey…" Kate whispered to herself.

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it was more like filler. Next chapter coming soon. And to my fans who don't know yet, A New Life is coming back soon! It will be coming back as a group rewrite. Look at my profile for more details. Zaxman22-)


End file.
